Inhuman War
by Anonymous35241
Summary: This has some characters from the upcoming Inhumans tv show.


Mcu arrowverse story 5 inhuman war

2 months later

At Star labs , Barry" Hey guys there a policeman's ball for all the officers and I'm going and I have tickets if you guys wanna come ." Lincoln " Yeah we'll go we haven't had time for us to hang out ."Robbie " I'll see if can get off work early enough."  
/Peter " I have a lot of school work so I can't ." Barry" I'm sorry but you can't come Peter." Peter " Why not ?" Barry" Your underage." Cisco " I'm going though." Barry" Yeah totally." Iris " Hey Barry want to ask Lincoln and Caitlin to that double  
/dinner date before we go." Barry" Hey Lincoln if you and Caitlin want to have a dinner before we go the four of us." Caitlin " Sure sounds fun." Lincoln " Yeah when do we meet you." Iris "7 at fanciest restaurant in central city."( Where Barry  
/and Patty had their first date.)Caitlin " Cool, by the way Barry , its formal right." Joe" Yes it is." Later that night at Lincoln and Caitlin house. Caitlin "Are you ready?" Lincoln " Yeah, why need help." Caitlin " Yeah , could zip up my dress."  
/Lincoln " You look beautiful." Both leaving to to the restaurant. Barry and Iris already sitting at the table . Barry" Hey right on time.( handshakes and hugs Lincoln , hugs Caitlin, Iris hugs them both). As they take their seats, waiter comes. Waiter  
/" What would you like to drink, would like to start off with one of our wines." Barry" Yes ." Waiter gets the 4 glasses and sets it by them. Waiter " Red or White." Iris" You guys pick." Lincoln " White." Waiter" Just say when ( looking at Barry)."  
/As he get them it's at Caitlin. Waiter" Just say when" Caitlin " Actually I'll just have water." Waiter " Of course ( taking glass away and leaving to get drink) Lincoln " Wanted to wait till we get to the party." Caitlin " Yeah." Waiter " What shall  
/I get you to eat?"( having notepad and pen)." Iris " I'll have the 6oz steak with steamed veggies." Barry" I'll have the same except just steamed broccoli ." Lincoln"I'll have the roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans." Caitlin

" I'll have the Cesar salad and what he's having( pointing to Lincoln ) but side of bread." Waiter " Of course be out soon." Leaves taking order to the kitchen. Lincoln " That's a lot are we gonna take it home." Caitlin " Maybe." Iris " So how has  
/work been." Lincoln " Not bad can be slow on some days." Iris " Weren't you moved hospitals?" Lincoln" Yeah." Barry" Wasn't where magenta nearly dropped a freighter on it ."Lincoln " Yeah, it was also where Jesse helped you." Barry" Yeah it was."  
/Iris" Where do you work now, Mercury labs?" Caitlin " Actually I work at the hospital and mercury labs." Lincoln " Do you still work as a reporter?" Iris" Yeah , they mainly want me working on stories related to the flash." Caitlin " So it's mainly  
/about Barry then or new meta humans or anything related?" Iris" Yeah, just out of curiosity are you thinking of kids yet cause we don't know how that would work with the him being flash and all." Caitlin drinking her water as Iris ask the question  
/she almost spits it out. Lincoln " You okay?" Caitlin " Yeah it's just not excepting that." Barry" So by the way you never explained how you got more inhuman powers." Lincoln " Well after I crashed back on earth I went through the Lazarus pit on  
my

/way back home I was stopping more terrigain from being sent to the watchdogs." Barry" They hate inhumans but not meta humans, right." Lincoln " Yeah , I don't know who funds them but as I was stopping the truck it tipped over and then two fell  
/and broke and I went into the cocoon and once I came out I had no more bloodlust." Barry" So why those powers?" Lincoln " Because I used to date Quake and work with YoYo, we were apart of the secret warriors in SHIELD." Iris" Wait so Shield

still exist." Lincoln " I'd hope so." Caitlin " You got ice powers by flashpoint too?" Lincoln " Yes." Barry"Sorry about that but it has been useful." Lincoln and Caitlin " Once we got it under control." Barry" Hey look our foods here." Waiter passes  
/food to everyone." As they eat and finish it, all of them leave. Caitlin " Hold it I need to use the restroom." Lincoln " I'll meet you in the car." Barry" See you there." Lincoln " Don't you need like 10,000 calories a day or something to feel fine?"  
/Barry" Yeah but I brought these bars Cisco made that are like 5,000 calories per bar." Iris" Actually , I'm gonna go too." Barry" Ok." As Iris walks in she here's something from the stalls." Iris" Hey Caitlin is that you are you okay?" Caitlin throwing  
/up. Caitlin " Just fine", Iris" Caitlin is the real reason you had a spit take is because your pregnant?" Caitlin " Maybe" Iris staring. Caitlin " Ok I am but I'm not sure Lincoln and I ready it was so unexpected." Iris" Tell him." Caitlin " Ok"  
At

/the policemens ball. Barry" Oh hey Robbie's here and Joe and Cecile." Lincoln " Yeah lets go see him." Barry and Lincoln " Hey." Giving a handshake then hug. Captain Mendez" May I have everyone's attention, I would like to thank all of you working  
/with us and for risking your lives to protect this city." As multiple black vans pull up with no license plates. A men wearing a dog mask and having assault rifles and pistols in hand." Attention everybody we got word there an inhuman here , and  
all

/you guys put your guns down we outnumber you." Talking to the police, having watchdogs all through the balcony and on the main hall ,as Barry runs and using his flash ring changes to into his 2024 suit. Flash" I don't think so." Watchdog" The flash  
/, you can't stop us all, plus I just want to scan to see if they're inhuman." Flash" What if they are ?" Watchdog " Doesn't matter." Flash" Matters to me." Watchdogs" We have order from the president." Shows a fake warrant but looks real enough to.  
/Watchdog " You want to know Flash, we take them to teach them how use they're powers and return them back." Flash" That's not what I heard , you caused blackouts killing them during it." Watchdog" You know what ." Point gun at his head. Captain Mendez"  
/Let me see that order , ok I'll go first." Watchdog " See compliance." Scans him beeps red. Watchdog " Clean, next" As everyone is getting scanned they are getting close to Lincoln. Lincoln " They're almost to me , I'm not gonna die tonight." Caitlin  
/" Good because we can't afford to lose you." Lincoln " Wait ,We?" Caitlin " Yeah , I'm pregnant." Lincoln " I kind of guessed but when?" Caitlin " About two months ago, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but please don't do anything that will

kill you." Lincoln " Cait, were superheroes and if I don't these guys will kill me." Caitlin " Yeah wait what." As they come to scan , next is Lincoln. Watchdog " You come here to get scanned." Lincoln walks up to get scanned and beeps with "

He's inhuman!" Lincoln " Easy this doesn't have to end with someone dead." Watchdog " It does, YOU!" Using yo-yos powers to grab the gun and hit the ground creating an earthquake knocking everyone down breaking all the glass. Flash running grabbing  
/the guns , and Robbie pulling his chain out getting shot but turning into the ghost rider. As Spider-Man swings in webbing the guns in the main hall. Everyone leaving as the watchdogs retreat. As everyone leaves , as the team returns to star labs.  
/Cisco" I was able to identify the guns they they were carrying M1911 .45 mm , P90s , Ar-15 and NG7s." Robbie" A lot guns , who's funding them?" Lincoln " Well we should see the news because this probably wasn't their only hit ." Harry" On it."  
/Turns on news to see 20 more potential inhumans were killed across the globe. Cisco " Still have not figured out where their getting the money from." Lincoln " Well this won't be the last time." Cisco" Since it was put in the you , the gene, shouldn't  
/there some ancient inhumans." Lincoln " Yes, one was Alveus or Hive, I died killing the both of us." Cisco" Shouldn't there be more?" Lincoln " None that we know of." Caitlin " Do you know if the genes pass on to children?" Cisco" Very random question,  
/but most likely." Harry" Isn't there a city or something for inhumans." Lincoln " Afterlife was destroyed 7 years ago." As Medusa , Queen of the inhumans, talks to Maximus , brother of the king , Black Bolt and royal family are all talking in the  
/main hall. Maximus" When we will go to earth , to protect our kind?!" Medusa" We must not begin a war." Maximus" They started this war when they killed our brothers and sisters!" Crystal " We should go to earth it's our home." Gorgon "I actually  
agree

/with Maximus." Triton" We have no plan." Karnak" I have one." Maximus" Well tell us." Karnak" We have inhumans here with powers that will be able to withstand the force of the humans." Medusa" What about the ones on earth." Gorgon " We bring them  
/here train them." Triton" The rest go through terrigeneniss." Medusa " So we track them bring them here to fight these Watchdogs." Maximus" Yes , what do you think brother." Black bolt looking to medusa. Medusa " Yes when do we start."Maximus " Soon,  
/but we have a home on earth." Medusa" We will send Triton, Gorgon and Maximus will go to earth and the rest of us will move the city of Altelan down with the camouflage." Maximus " Ok we go in three hours."Back on earth as the inhumans royal family  
/moving in their city somewhere in the pacific. Maximus" We should make an announcement." Medusa" Shouldn't we enter with the element of surprise." Maximus " No they need to be afraid!" Medusa" You may make one but only because we have other matters  
/to prepare for." Gorgon" Don't mess this up." Maximus" Prepare to hijack communications, now." As they take the satellites under their control. Maximus " Attention people of earth , I am Maximus , we have hidden for far to long we are the inhuman  
/royal family, for years you have been hunting us, now it's time for us to return the favor. We are now declaring war on those who hunt us, as for every inhuman you will be teleported here to the city of Altelan." At star labs , Barry" Did you guys  
/see that!" Cisco" Yes, so now what." Lincoln " Please tell me you saw that." Robbie " So does that mean you're going teleported soon." Looking at Lincoln,Caitlin " But you're different from the inhumans." Peter" What do you mean?" Lincoln " My ice  
/powers their metahuman not inhuman." Barry " So what does that mean." Lincoln " I don't know but as far I know I'm the only inhuman multiple powers." Robbie" So what's next?" Barry" We need to be ready for them when they come, so Cisco , Harry you  
/look for a way to find the city." Peter " I got an idea, Lincoln I'm going to give you one of my spider trackers, so we can keep track of you." Both go to the workshop. Lincoln " Ok , so now what? We find Altelan then( gets teleported)." Peter" Guys,  
/Guys, Lincolns gone." Barry" What do you mean gone?" Peter " I mean I just finished giving him one of my spider trackers then just poof gone." Barry" Is it on?" Peter " No but if I turn on now we should be able to find it." Barry" Do it." Cisco  
/" We got something!" Robbie" What is it?" Harry" Well we used the terrigan crystal and look for magnetic field differentiations around the world." Cisco" By doing that we assumed they would have a lot so we just look for a massive dip." Harry" We  
/found one in the middle of the Pacific." Cisco" The signal from there is massive like a huge ." Robbie" I'll tell Barry ." As Lincoln gets teleported in he finds there are massive crowds of inhumans in the city of Altelan. Lincoln " So this is Atlantis."  
/Medusa" Hello , we must separate you by those who have gone through terriganess go to your right and those who need to , your left." Lincoln " Are you guys seeing this?" Peter" Whoa this place is huge, I'm gonna continue looking around." As the spider  
/drone moves around getting a higher " Those who have gone through terrigeness prepare to show your powers." As a quarter of them go to the training room , there is Daisy, James( Hellfire), Shockley, Elena(Yoyo) and Joey. Joey" Daisy? Elena?"

Daisy" Joey? Elena? Hey , so your ready?" Elena" As ready as I'll ever be." James" Well, well , well if it isn't quake and yoyo." Daisy" What the hell are you doing here." James" I'm inhuman , we're all here , and if this is what it takes to stop

/from being treated like a freak I'm in." Joey" Well I'm up ." Joey fights three royal soldiers and showing his powers by melting their guns. Elena using here powers to fight the same amount of guards in an instant. James using fire powers throwing  
/all the guard in the ground. Shockley blowing up knocking all of them. Daisy using her powers putting two on the ground and fighting hand to hand taking them all out. Daisy" So how'd it go?" Elena" Not bad felt like shield." Joey" That's why it was  
/bad." As Lincoln using his powers. Lincoln fighting using his slingshot to take all the guns, then using quake to knock them down and lightning to finish them off. Daisy looking and feels and earthquake Elena" Was that you? Daisy" No it wasn't "looking  
/around sees Lincoln . Daisy" Lincoln? Lincoln!" She runs to hug him. Lincoln " Daisy? Elena, Joey!" Daisy" I thought you were dead." Lincoln " I was but I'll explain later, so the secret warriors are back." Joey" Good to see you." Elena" Good to  
have

/you back." Daisy about go in for a kiss. Lincoln " Wait , I can't do that." Daisy" Wait what do you mean." Lincoln " A lot has changed , besides my new powers, I got married." Daisy " Wait what?" Lincoln " Yeah, she awesome, if we leave you should  
/meet her." Daisy" Where do you live?" Lincoln " Central City." Elena" So you work with this Flash." Lincoln " Yeah with Spider-Man and the Ghost Rider." Daisy" You work with Robbie!" Lincoln " Yeah you know him." Daisy " He left into some dark dimension."  
/Lincoln " Well yeah I went looking he never mentioned he worked with shield." Maximus " The royal family would like to have dinner with you and your friends, you will be useful in this war." As they all go to dinner. Maximus " You are very unique  
/inhuman mr campbell, we have never seen a inhuman with multiple powers." Lincoln " Thanks." Karnak" How did it happen." As he tells the story of his return and mentions hive. Medusa" You killed Alveus." Daisy " You know him ." Medusa" It was

our ancestors that banished him to the planet maveth." Elena" So you were the first inhumans ancestors." Medusa" Yes all of us were part of the first ancient inhuman bloodline." Joey" So could we go home." Maximus " Lockjaw can take you home but you  
/must return so we may prepare." Lockjaw teleports all them back to central city. Daisy" I heard you die , I lost you and Robbie joined you and why didn't you call me or something!" Lincoln " A lot has happened, I'm not the same guy you saw last time."  
/As they enter star labs, the whole team is there. Caitlin hugs and kisses Lincoln , Daisy gives a glare. Caitlin " So are these the secret warriors.( happily)" Daisy" So who is this?( sarcastically)" Lincoln " Well this is Barry, Peter , you know  
/Robbie and Cisco , Harry, Wally, Joe,Barry's wife Iris and my wife Caitlin." Lincoln " I'll update you on everything lets go." Barry" So what you get." Robbie" Hey Daisy." Daisy" So when did you come back?" Robbie" I came back not long after I went  
/back to the dark dimension , I was looking for someone here." Elena" Who's the kid?" Peter" Hey just so you know I'm one of the smartest guys here." Barry" He really is." Caitlin " So your quake?" Daisy" Yeah so when did this happen." Caitlin " When  
/did what happen?" Daisy" You and Lincoln." Caitlin " About 3 years ago." Daisy " How long have you been married?" Caitlin " Almost a year." Daisy "That's good, yeah expect you know he almost killed his girlfriend out rage." Caitlin " I know , trust  
/me I've seen his darkness." Daisy" And somehow you're good with that." Caitlin " We all have our darkness." Daisy " But you never seen his darkness." Caitlin " Well this isn't the same Lincoln you know." As Daisy sees Lincoln getting along well with  
/all of them. Daisy " He does seem different." Caitlin " Yeah, were expecting too." Daisy " So I assume getting hunted , taken hostage , even dying is normal." Caitlin " Yes, are you jealous?" Daisy" What no I was just you know?" Elena" She's jealous."  
/Caitlin " You must be Yoyo."Elena " Its Elena nice to meet you." Caitlin " Look Daisy I'm sorry but things change." Lincoln " Ok so there are 7 ancient inhuman bloodline that the royal family belongs to." Barry" What are their powers?" Peter " From  
/what I scanned on my drone one has horse legs?." Cisco" Then this very pretty girl has elemental powers, like earth ,air ,fire and water." Robbie" I believe that is the queen." Lincoln " Yes medusa, her power is her hair." Peter " Ok what about him."  
/Lincoln " Karnak is an expert in every form of combat , Maximus is extremely smart." Barry" And the king." Lincoln " Black bolt his voice is so powerful if he whispered anything it would destroy an entire city." Cisco" So make a device for his vocal  
/chords, like a reverse canary cry." Peter " I could help with that." Cisco" Yeah lets go." As Cisco and Peter go to workshop to start on the royal family power dampeners. Cisco" What about your drone?" Peter" My AI Karen got it." Cisco" Have you  
seen

/Gideon? You know what later we have a lot of work to do." Peter " So I'll work on medusa, triton and gorgon dampeners ."Cisco" Yes I got the rest." Harry" Allow me to help should you mess something up." Cisco" Ok but just so you know it's a crap  
ton."

/Harry" How are going to stop an army?" Cisco " We're going to um." Harry" I'll take care of the ones that stop the army , you deal with the royal family." Peter " Um yeah" web his toolbox to bring to him. Harry " Watch it!" Peter" Sorry, I'll get  
/to work." Barry" Joe try to find the watchdogs from the policemen event, Iris go oh yeah she left for work." Robbie" I'll go train." Elena" I'll come to." Wally" Race you there." As Wally runs to the training room he blows all the papers in the workshop.  
/Harry" Gosh son of a , Wally!" Joey" Hey Robbie." As they both leave the cortex" Could you take me home it's only an hour and a half away?" Robbie" Why leave?" Joey" Because I don't like fighting, I still haven't accepted the fact I killed someone."  
/Robbie" Well then, I'll see what I can do." Barry" We still don't have a plan." Lincoln " Nope nothing." Barry" So that's your ex?" Lincoln " It's kinda awkward but we have other things to worry about." Caitlin " Hey need help." Lincoln and Barry"Actually  
/yeah we need you to keep control of the spider drone." Caitlin " Yeah , just so you know I have all my medical stuff on standby considering you're facing an army , again." Daisy" I could hack into their network if you can the drone close enough."  
/Lincoln " Yeah do that." Barry" So you're a hacker." Daisy " Yeah I even hacked into this one computer it was somewhere in star city , something arrow related." Barry, Caitlin and Lincoln looking

all looking at each other. Caitlin " Actually I'm need to rest." Lincoln " Could you go with her Barry." Barry" Yeah." As they both go to med room with the bed. Barry " Are you feeling ok?" Caitlin " Fine it's just being pregnant makes you tired."  
/Barry " Wait you're ?" Caitlin " Yup , now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep." Barry" You know when I went to go get Wally out of the speedforce I saw you and it was when I saw Ronnie but before that you had a baby in your arms." Caitlin

" And didn't tell me why, if I weren't so tired I'd ice you." Back in cortex, Lincoln " You know Robbie did tell me that he met you but nothing about you quitting shield." Daisy" Yeah well when your loved ones keep dying that I'll do it." Lincoln

/" You know the reason I didn't make any contact with you or anyone at shield is to have more enemies to deal with." Daisy " We're shield that's our job." Lincoln " You remember the reason you work with shield and why." Daisy" Yeah to help people."  
/Lincoln " That's what I do here ,now." Daisy" Look it's just a lot like you said, it's just they're doing should we really stop them." Lincoln " What do you mean the royal family?" Daisy" Well I mean they're stopping the watchdogs." Lincoln " But  
/they're declaring war on humanity." Daisy " No just on the watchdogs." Lincoln " I just don't think it's that simple, who knows what they'll do and this is what Shield stops , isn't it?" Daisy" I'm in."Lincoln " What?" Daisy" I'm in the system, whoa  
/, looks like a coup is being planned." Lincoln "By who?" Daisy " Maximus." Lincoln " Barry we found something." Barry" Coming, what do you have." Daisy " Looks like Maximus is planning a coup." Lincoln " What's the plan." Barry" I think we should  
/split up , we'll divide the team." Lincoln " I'll take the secret warriors to try to stop the coup in Atelan." Barry" Ok Well try to stop them here , and I'll tell Oliver what's headed his way." Daisy " So you want us to work together again?" Lincoln  
/" We don't have much of a choice." Daisy" Fine, but I lead." Lincoln " Okay, but only because we need all the hands we can get." Barry" I'm going to see how the power dampeners are coming along." Barry goes to the workshop. Barry" How's it coming  
/with the dampeners?" Cisco " Well Peter has medusas and gorgon made, but triton is going be difficult." Peter " Well I mean unless we just tie him up like a fish." Barry"That could work." Harry" Here are the ones that are for everyone else." Barry"  
/A lot , ok , we're need to split up to stop all this." Cisco" What do you mean?" Barry" I'll explain to everyone just get the team and meet in the cortex." Cisco" Ok." As everyone returns to cortex. Lincoln " Ok so everyone's here , we have made  
a

/recent discovery." Daisy" We found out that Maximus is going to plan a coup against his family if he does who knows what he'll do with the inhuman army." Barry" So we also saw that they should be attacking the watchdogs soon, so we'll divide into  
/three teams." Lincoln " The first team with be the secret warriors, so me Daisy, Joey, Elena." Barry" The next team will be me Peter and Robbie we'll cover the east and north side of the city if we encounter any inhumans or watchdogs we knock

them out with the dampeners they've been working on." Lincoln " The third team will be Cisco , Harry, Joe and Wally taking the south and west side." Joe" What about around the world ." Daisy"I told Coulson about it and he's prepared." Barry" I told  
/Oliver to so he knows." 30 minutes earlier in the city of Altelan. Maximus " You know brother you haven't been doing I have mainly been leading our people against the humans." Medusa " How can you lead our people if you are just like the enemy ."  
/Maximus " You know this perfect actually, I wasn't planning to take over till this was over." Medusa " What do you mean take over." Maximus " As you know Crystal, Gorgon, Triton and Karnak are essentially generals in this. So I hope that when

they get captured by this earths government, I will take over here." Medusa" I should have you arrested for treason." As guards come in , Medusa" Arrest him for treason." Maximus " About that." As the guards turn and point their guns at medusa. Maximus  
/" It's best you surrender now." Medusa" You can't rule out people your only human." Maximus " Take her to the cell be ready to take anyone else from the royal family that dare deny me the throne." As he leaves the room Maximus to Karnak" You need  
/to send the troops across this planet and take back what is rightfully ours." Karnak" The only reason I follow you is because your plan actually works for once." Karnak leaves to get Gorgon, Triton , Crystal." Karnak" We shall strike in places with  
/the most watchdogs and send a small army to stop these metahumans in central city." Pointing to known watchdogs cells and articles on the flash , Spider-Man , Ghost rider, Green Arrow, every superhero across the earth. Lockjaw teleports them to their  
/locations, Gorgon to Star City, Crystal to New York, Triton to Wakanda , Karnak to Central City. Maximus " Attention all of those who are still in training continue on, those who are ready be prepared to be sent on your next mission." Karnak takes  
/James and Shockley with him. News anchor " Across the world the have reports of multiple inhuman attacks hitting watchdog locations." Barry" Everyone suit up!" Caitlin " I'm trying to sleep here!" Barry Peter and Wally speed out suiting up as they  
/leave , The secret warriors suit wearing they're suits but Lincoln has a mask ( one Oliver uses when he's not the arrow). Cisco changes and then teleports Harry and Joe, Robbie gets in his car and drives to meet at his location. Karnak arrives  
/at Central city. As the team goes to their locations , secret warriors get lockjaw to teleport them back to Atelan. Flash " Everyone in position?" Cisco" Just got here, hey what's up with Caitlin?" Flash" I'll tell you later be ready?" As they Karnak  
/heading toward the watchdog warehouse. Flash" I got visual on Karnak." Peter" I see him and well it looks like we're in for a fire fight." Flash" What makes you say that." Robbie" Well I followed the watchdogs trailer and they prepared a whole  
/shipment of guns I can't tell what kind though." Flash" Got it let them get close then Peter you go in stop the watchdogs, Robbie and me stop the inhumans , be ready to use the dampener." As the watchdogs open fire, Shockley gets close a blows up,  
/James lights the chain on fire and start throwing objects that are on fire. Peter webs the guns of the watchdogs and flash steels up knocking down inhumans, Robbie throws his chain knocking them down and Peter actives the dampeners. Karnak hits Barry  
/in the right spot making him unconscious . Robbie throws his chain but Karnak dodges , and gets hit in the stomach Robbie changes into his ghost rider form. Karnak " What are you?" Ghost Rider" Roarrrr." Peter webbing him and Robbie knocking him  
out

/. Spider-Man " Let the cops come and get them." Robbie" Lets get out of here." Picks up Barry puts him in his car both leave. Cisco" Guys come in." Peter" Yeah we stopped them, heading back to star labs." Cisco" You should get over here because we're  
/some trouble." Peter " Like ?" Cisco" You know just surrounded by watchdogs." As the camera pans out to them surrounded with guns pointing at them. Peter " Headed there now ." Barry wakes up" What happened?" Robbie" He knocked you out cold but we're  
/going to help Cisco ." Flash" Why? What is it." Robbie " They're trapped caught by watchdogs." Flash" Ok I'll meet you there." As he runs out to find them, on the city of Atelan. Daisy " So where here lets look for the king." Maximus " Welcome back  
/I thought you were going on you're mission." Daisy " Yes well we came to talk to Queen Medusa." Maximus " I'm sorry she's busy right now." Daisy " Well I don't want things like they did at afterlife." Maximus " What happened at afterlife?" Lincoln  
/" Well is was a safe haven for people like us then was attacked by Shield when Jiaying set up the whole thing."Maximus " When was this?" Lincoln " 7 years ago." Maximus " We won't repeat that again, if you'll excuse me I have to see what going on  
/with the troops out right now." He leaves , as the team goes to find a way back into the temple to find the council tied up and gagged." Elena" So it is a democracy after all." Daisy" Lets get them out." As they release the restrains , council member"  
/It was Maximus, the only he has to do is capture the king, hurry stop him." Daisy" Where would we find him?" Council member " Probably to get his brother." Daisy " Elena go look up ahead." Elena" Ok" as she runs looking through all the rooms find  
/nothing. Lincoln " You know I could go to." Daisy" Yeah but it would be better if you were here you I don't know if you could off like you used too." Lincoln " Trust me I have more control over my powers than before , and I'm not who I was when we  
/we're dating trust me please." Daisy" Fine go." As he runs to scout ahead finding the kings chamber, also bumps into Elena as they head back with the team. Elena" You seem to have control of your powers to." Lincoln " Yup useful." Elena" You know  
/since you've been back she's been different ." Lincoln " How?" Elena " I mean you can tell she's jealous about you moving on and you working with Robbie it's a lot on her." Lincoln " Yeah I guess you're right." As they return back, Daisy " Did you  
/find black bolt?" Elena" No." Lincoln " Yeah ." Daisy " Ok lead the way." As they head to find black blot's meditation room. Daisy" King black bolt your in danger you're brother is planning a coup against you." Black bolt nodding, Lincoln " We should  
/go now." Lockjaw enters and teleports them to hidden room under the meditation room. Maximus enter with soldiers " Find him, stun not kill." He leaves goes to room where he took communications. Maximus " Well lets see, it's them, I want to find them  
/and some of you come with me we're going to star labs." As he gets teleported to star labs , the only person there is Caitlin. As they are being searched for on the city of Atelan, and the the team is going to help Cisco , Harry, Joe, Wally from  
the

/watchdogs. Watchdog " Surrender put your guns down, now." Joe and Harry put their guns down. Watchdog " Don't do anything or we shoot." As they are going to take them into the warehouse, Cisco" I'm a meta human not inhuman." Watchdog " Well you're  
/trying to stop us so good enough reason." Wally " Well I'm the fastest man alive." Watchdog" " Whatever kid flash." Wally" Hey" Watchdog " You're just a cheap flash." As some of them get knocked down( flash theme music)Flash" He's not a bad young  
/flash." As Robbie's car drives slamming into the truck and it exploding. Spider-Man swinging and vibrating through the wall and webbing all the guns. Vibe shooting them with his powers and Wally running around knocking them down. Joe and Harry shooting  
/them. Joe" Thanks for saving us." Flash" Got here just in time." Harry" Well what happened to the inhumans you encountered?" Robbie" We knocked them out cold then CCPD came to get them." Peter " Anything on the secret warriors." Cisco" Nothing yet."  
/Back at Atelan, Daisy " What's next." Lincoln " Somehow we need to get out of here." Daisy " Well I got feed all around Atelan." Elena" What do you see." Daisy" There's no Maximus, he's gone." Joey" So we need him to take back control." Lockjaw enters  
/and takes back to the meditation room. Black bolt telepathically talks to Daisy. Black bolt" Help me find my wife." Daisy " Did you guys here that." Elena" Here what." Daisy" He talked " Lincoln " If he did we all be dead." Joey" If Maximus is taking  
/over then he must have guards looking for us." Lincoln " True but we should be able to handle them." Maximus sending message to all inhuman soldiers to attack anywhere but an encrypted message. As soldiers teleport all across the globe causing chaos.  
/Daisy " A hell of a lot of soldiers were just sent all across the globe." Lincoln " He needs to take back control." Daisy" Ok Elena go look for the queen, Joey Lincoln come with us we're gonna have to fight our way if we want to take back control."  
/Elena runs off to find the cells. As the rest fight their way out to lead Black Bolt to take control of the throne of Atelan. As Elena runs and frees Medusa , they return to make an announcement to the people of Atelan. Medusa standing next to Black  
/Bolt " Attention people of Atelan and all inhumans across the world , this war is over so those still fighting return home and those being held by this earths many governments we ask you release them for we stop if you return our people." As

the governments of the world agree they all get teleported back to Atelan. Medusa " Have you found Maximus?" Daisy" Sorry nothing." Lincoln " What if he's not in Attilan." Elena" So your saying he could be anywhere on earth?" Lincoln " Yeah ." Joey"  
/Where would that be?" Lincoln " I don't know but I got a bad feeling." Medusa " We still have control of your satellites we could use that to find him." Daisy" Good idea, I think I have something ." Daisy " Well it shows he was teleported to Central  
/City." Lincoln " Caitlin." Back in star labs Caitlin is waking up only to find Maximus has a gun to her. Maximus " Did I wake you , well I guess you'll just have to come with me." Caitlin " What do you want." Maximus " Your husband is very unique  
/he has incredible power , I was hoping to rule Atelan but I see now it's falling apart so your my next best option." Caitlin " You know I have powers too." ( Eyes change color) Maximus " Yes and you try that I shoot you." As team flash is heading  
/back to star labs they get a call from the secret warriors, Lincoln " Are you at star labs yet." Barry" No why." Lincoln " Caitlin is still there and it looks like Maximus is there too be careful." As flash, kid flash and ghost rider speed to get  
/to star labs the secret warriors are teleported by lockjaw just outside star labs, Vibe teleports everyone else. As they get there Lincoln dashes in to find her gone. Lincoln " Damn it!" Daisy" Haven't changed much I guess." Lincoln " Listen Daisy  
/I know you're jealous but please help me find her." Daisy " You really care about her." Lincoln " Yes I do please do something to find her." Flash" Where is she?" Lincoln " I don't know." Flash " Hey we'll find her." As the team meets back at

star labs . Cisco " So Caitlin is missing, why?" Barry" We assume the coup felt apart." Daisy" Yeah we managed to take back control and all the inhumans are currently all in Atelan." Lincoln" Daisy when you hacked their network did you find anything  
/on our personal lives." Said " Let me check, uh oh, for you guys kinda." Lincoln " I mean on Caitlin." Daisy" Yes and it was in the city of Atelan, so they have metahuman info too." Joe" Why take Caitlin." Lincoln " The coup was falling apart so  
he

/did a last ditch effort to her to get us." Cisco" Does she have that alarm thing on her phone shouldn't any of us get kidnapped?" Peter " I forgot about that." Cisco " It look like she's near Iris." Barry calls Iris" Hey look Caitlin is headed your  
/way but don't stop them, just follow." Iris" Okay." As Iris leaves work following Maximus and Caitlin. As they go to an old watchdog base. Maximus " I really don't like doing this, I've actually never done this before I had men doing it for me."  
Caitlin

/" So what next kill me?" Maximus " No , no I'm just going to hold you captive till I think of a way to get the throne." Iris" Hey they're at one of the watchdog base you guys fought at earlier." Lincoln " We can't all storm in at once we have to  
think

/this through." Barry" What do you want to do?" Lincoln " I need Joey , Peter, Barry ." Peter " What do you have in mind." Lincoln " Well Joey to melt the bullets should he shoot, Peter I need you to disarm him, Barry tie him up, tell Iris to keep  
/an eye on them." Barry to Iris" Keep watch if anything happens tell us." Iris" Yeah I will." Joe" Tell her to use her gun if she has to." As Iris turn to pull out her gun, Maximus is gone with Caitlin tied up in a chair. Maximus " Now we can't have  
/you stopping me." Tying Iris to a chair too back to back. Caitlin " You know I really wish it didn't end like this I wanted to have my daughter or son and live life." Iris" Well get through this trust the team." As they all dash over there , Joey  
/melts the guns and Peter disarms him also hitting him with it. Flash grabs a rope and ties him up. Lincoln comes in and using him ice and electricity at the same time knocking Maximus to ground. Barry unties them both and Barry and Iris hug and so  
/do Lincoln and Caitlin. As they all return to star labs they throw Maximus in the pipeline. As the team reunited in the cortex. Daisy " What do we do with Maximus?" Barry" I have a feeling that the royal family will be here soon." As the royal family  
/enters , Medusa " We're here to pick that traitorous bastard Maximus." Daisy" Did he really say that." Medusa " No , I said that, I always feared this might happen, thank you quake and all of you for helping with this war." Black Bolt nods with a  
/small smile. As they get Maximus out of the pipeline they all teleport by Lockjaw. Caitlin " You know I've been meaning to tell everyone our big announcement." Lincoln " What do you mean , oh that yeah tell them." Caitlin " Hey guys everyone, I've  
/been meaning to tell you this for a while now." Cisco " You guys aren't leaving again are you." Caitlin " No let's just say we're gonna add a new member to team flash." Cisco " Who is it ? Is it that Godspeed guy we fought a while back?" Caitlin

/No Cisco we're gonna have a baby." Cisco" So that means." Caitlin " Yes Cisco your going be an uncle." Joe" Congratulations." Peter" So does that mean you not gonna fight as much." Caitlin " Yeah but I never fought unless I needed to plus I'm mainly  
/a medic anyway." Barry to Lincoln " So you think an inhuman methuman child will fine." Lincoln " I mean I guess, a lot gonna happen and we're always somehow get into danger." Barry" Hey we're superheroes it's part of the job."( laughs) Lincoln  
/" Yeah you're right."( laughing and smiling) .Everyone one congratulating them. Iris to Caitlin " So if you need anything I'm here." Caitlin " Thanks." Cisco to Caitlin " It all make sense now you asking if the gene passed on to children you being  
/so sleepy." Caitlin " You know maybe if they have powers you could train them." Cisco " Serious?" Caitlin " Maybe."Daisy to Robbie" I'm sorry." Robbie " For?" Daisy " I don't the fact you came back to just like Lincoln." Robbie " It's fine."

Daisy" Well I guess I need to tell Lincoln the same thing is guess." Robbie" Hey see you soon." Daisy " Yeah." Daisy to Lincoln " Hey look I'm sorry for you know the way I acted it's just seeing you alive but with a new life it was just hard on me."  
/Lincoln " Hey I'm sorry for not telling you anything once I came back." Lincoln " You forget about your family ." Daisy " What family I don't have one." Lincoln " You forgot what you told me awhile back, that Phil , May, FitzSimmons, Mac, Elena,  
that's

/your family." Daisy " I guess you're right." Hugging each other) Lincoln " Friends?" Daisy " Yeah good luck here." Lincoln " Hey could you do me a favor?" Daisy " Yeah what?" Lincoln " Please don't tell Coulson I'm here or Robbie." Daisy" Yeah you're  
/secret if safe with us."As they all leave returning home, a shield helicopter comes and picks up Joey Daisy and Elena. Phil" So how was you're little trip to Attilan?" Daisy " Not bad saw an old friend." ( Smiling) helicopter flys away.7months later  
a portal opens in space and ship comes out of it crash landing in the mountains outside of central city and opens to find an heavily armored man walking out of it and takes out a heavily advanced tracker showing Lincolns face. Unknownman" So  
this is where Lincoln is. Soon he will die." With flash lighting and fades to black


End file.
